September 11th, A Day to Remember
by ForbiddenLove81306
Summary: The Cullens,Hales,and Swans are families in a situation while some in trouble.2 in stuck under the Rubble another in a coma while thier wives are pregnant. Summary sucks just read it. :D Epov and Bpov on and off
1. Is The Date Weird?

**(I don't own Twilight or The Characters)**

** 1. Is The Date Weird? **

_Ring…. _

_Ring…_

I finally woke up to a typical Tuesday morning and turned off the alarm. Then went and looked at my beautiful wife sleeping so peacefully. I kissed her on the nose and carefully got out of bed. Her stomach was huge for twins and only halfway along. I took a shower change into my FDNY uniform then my cell rang. It was Jasper.

"Hey Jazz, you ready?" I said answering my cell.

"Yeah meet you outside." He said

"Oh Yeah can you get also get Emmett?" I said while trying to wake Bella

"Sure see you in ten." He said a hung up

"Bella love, wake up." I said while shaking her

"Few more minutes." She said groggily

"You can go back to sleep but I have to leave." I told her

"Okay, will you back with my brother and Jasper for the Family dinner tonight?" she asked me

"I will." I said. I almost forgot about the dinner I hope I'm not the only who forgot.

"Promise to come back to us?" she asked including our unborn twins.

"I promise. Take of yourself and the twins" I told her then kissed her and left the room.

I went downstairs surprisingly to find Emmett and Jasper sitting on the couch watching TV and Emmett eating my food.

"Hey, how did you 2 get in my house?" I asked because I and Bella don't hide keys around the house.

"Didn't Bella tell you she gave me an extra key to the house because she didn't like always knocking in 5 in the morning just to get food?" Emmett Bella's brother told me.

"O yeah I forgot she told me yesterday. So how's the mood swings and cravings guys" I asked Emmett was married to Jasper's sister Rosalie and Jasper married to my sister Alice. They were as far along as Bella.

"Dude it was crazy Rosalie made me get her apple pie in 2am and it took me an hour just to find a place who sells them at that time. Then when I got home she slapped me because she took too long." He told me while getting into the passenger seat of my Volvo

"While Emmett did that Alice was so moody. First she was all hyper running around decorating the baby's room and then she broke down crying because she couldn't find her purse and then when she found it she got sleepy then right when I was about to go to sleep she made me get her a milkshake with every flavor except chocolate." Jasper said

"You know you guys you should just came to our house we're stocked with so much food we have 3 refrigerators and 2 freezers filled with ice cream and bunch of other crap don't forget the pantry stocked with goodies." I told them while driving into the highway

"Now you tell us." They said in unison I laughed at them.

"Do you think the dates weird or is it just me?" Emmett asked as he was looking at his phone

"What's the date?" Jasper asked Emmett

"September 11th or 9-11 2001" Emmett said

"Hmmm it does seem weird I doubt anything bad would happen." I said

They shrugged it off. When we got to the station around 6 we got out of the car into the lounge. We saw Chief Harry Clearwater and our rookie Mike Newton.

"Hey guys how are the wives?" Chief asked

"Perfect." We lied

"Let me guess mood swings and cravings?" he guessed. We nodded.

I was almost 9am there was a loud crash shaking the whole station.

"What the fuck?" Emmett yelled

"Guys tune to channel 3." Chief told us

"_I'm Riley Biers and this is Bree Tanner with Breaking News that American Airlines Flight 11 crashed into the WTC North Tower…" _said while we got our uniform on we got into the truck. It was just me, Jasper, and Emmett in the truck the others took the bus filled with police.

"Jasper turn on the radio." I hissed at him

"Ok, ok" He said turning on the station with news

"_We have news that the South Tower was hit by United Airlines Flight 175 at 9:03 am forces are coming in…."_

"Jasper what time is it?" I said angrily

"9:18"He told me

"Let's head out" I said

We got out the truck and went inside the South Tower with a cart filled with oxygen tanks.

"Here are some talkies everyone takes one." Chief told us as we all took one. "Hale and I will take Jacob, Paul, Crowley, Yorkie, and Newton while Cullen and Swan will take the others" We all nodded

"Cullen, Swan start going up the stairs evacuating people" he commanded us

While we separated there was a loud snapping sound the building started to shake. If we ran we won't make it but then I saw an elevator shaft I looked at Emmett he saw it too.

"TO THE ELEVATOR SHAFT!" He yelled so everyone could hear we ran toward it and jumped as the building collapse.

Then everything went black….


	2. Words That Crashed Down on Me

**(I don't own Twilight or the Characters)**

**Bpov**

I was sound asleep dreaming about 2 kids. They were playing in the park with 3 other children to see who the children were it was my families. My brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie playing with 2 girls and over to the right was her twin brother Jasper and his wife Alice they were playing with a adorable little boy then I saw Edward with 2 kids giggling and laughing as they walked towards me. "MOMMY!" they screamed and hugged me. Then I felt someone shaking me…

"Bella love, Wake up." My husband trying to wake me up doesn't he know not to wake up a pregnant woman early in the morning?

"Few more minutes" I said irritated I really liked the dream.

"You can go back to sleep but I have to leave" He told

"Okay, Will you with my brother and Jasper for the Family dinner tonight?" I asked him He looked like he forgot.

"I will." He told me

"Promise to come back us?" I asked him. I feared for his safety as he was firefighter. I don't want to be a single with twins.

"I promise. Take care of you self and the twins" he told me. Maybe he thinking about my clumsiness

He kissed me and then left.

I woke up around 6:30. I took a shower and then went to my brother's house thank god for me she lived right next door Then I saw my sister-in-law Alice walking to Rose's house.

"ALICE!" I yelled she saw and waved and kind a wobbled down toward me with her small frame with that huge belly she looked like a penguin.

"Hey Bells going to Rose's?" She asked

"Yeah I need some help cooking" I told her

"So when are the parents coming in?"

"In an hour" I told her as Rose answered the door

"Ali Bells what can I do for you?" Rose asked us

"Can you come over my house to help cook lunch as our families come from Forks?" I told her

"Sure, let just get my stuff" she told us

We cooked my famous salad and homemade pork roast sandwiches. Then the doorbell rang.

"You guys get that I'll go turn on the TV to see the news." Alice said. We nodded and went to the door to see our parent

"MOM DAD!" I and Rose screamed

"Hi Nice to see you too" are parents said then we heard Alice scream.

Then we all ran to her just in case she didn't go into labor. Then we looked at the TV to see the both WTC North and South building hit by a plane.

"_I'm Bree Tanner and that is Riley Biers on Channel 3 Breaking News we have been informed that United Airlines Flight 175 and American Airlines Flight 11 hit the Twin Tower." Then they turned back to the video of the Twin Towers they have monitored Then the North Tower Collapsed Then they turned back to the video of the Twin Towers they have monitored Then the North Tower Collapsed"_ Then they turn to video of the Twin Towers and then we see collapsed "_Did you see that Riley?"_

"Oh My God" said my mom then my dad stood up

"I'm going down there," He said. He was the Police Chief of Forks and Port Angeles

"No dad you'll get hurt." I told him

"Bella I have too, they'll need my help I'm a Police Chief they need me" He told I nodded and left then Alice and Edward's Dad Carlisle stood up

"I'll go with him they'll need me at some hospital" He ran out the door then Rosalie's Dad Gregory stood up

"I'm a firefighter I have to go" Then he too ran out today

They left then the phone rang I answered it

"Hello?" I said into the phone

"Is Mrs. Mary Alice Hale here with you Mrs. Cullen?" The man asked

"Yes, yes she is "I told him

"Am I on speaker?" He asked

"Yes"

"First Mrs. Hale your husband Mr. Jasper Hale is in the hospital with a blow to his head I suggest you go see him and Mrs. Cullen is Mrs. Rosalie Swan with you also?" He told us as Alice left with Lillian Rosalie and Jasper's Mom

"Yes I'm here, Why?" Rosalie said

"I'm sorry Mrs. Swan and Mrs. Cullen your husbands were in the South Tower when it collapsed they are now on the missing list. I am very sorry." He told me and Rosalie. Those words crashed down on us like a pile of bricks they were missing my brother and my husband. I broke down crying

"Hello, Hel-" I hung up the phone

"Bella, you don't look so good." My mother told me

Then I fainted….

**Plz Review and sorry about the last chapter it was in EdwardPOV Remeber for those who lost lives in 9/11 **

**Love, FORBIDDENLOVE81306**


	3. Mother's Sorrow

**Sorry how I've havn't updated any of my stories. Ever since 911 I started to think of how my parent almost died there but I did lose my brother,**

**Diclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight realated.**

* * *

I caught Bella before she fainted; I was worried because of her condition. She was with child right now. So I lifted her up to couch and layied her down.

"_**Oh my god!"**_

"_**Riley did you see that!"**_

"_**Yes, I did! The North Tower collapsed!"**_(I Know in the other chapter it said the North tower collapsed I meant The South tower. Sorry)

"Oh My! " As I saw the TV showed that the Twin Towers were no longer standing. "Esme!" I called out for her.

"What is it?" She came running in. I couldn't speak, I just pointed to the TV.

"Oh no! Edward and Emmett! "She gasped.

"Breath Esme, I bet they're okay they're both strong and I have a feeling they'll make through it." Trying to convince her and myself.

After a couple of minutes of comforting Rose, Esme turned on the TV.

"_**Breaking News the Pentagon has just been hit! I repeat the Pentagon has just been hit!"**_

Oh God! How many more planes are in the air?

_Ring! Ring! _I ran towards the phone hoping it would be someone who found our sons.

"Mom?" I heard Jane say

"Jane, are you okay! I'm so sorry are you okay?" I babbled to near hysteria. I forgot my youngest child worked at the Pentagon, I'm such a bad mother.

"Yeah mom just a couple of scratches and burns but I'm fine." Oh My God she was hurt! She was near the impact zone.

"Where are you? Are you at the hospital? Is anything broken? What about Alec? Is he okay!" I babbled into the phone.

"Mom! Calm down! I'm fine just a little bruised up; I'm calling from outside the Pentagon they're checking out my arm. And Alec should be fine he's in a plane." She told me

"A PLANE! He's on a plane right now!" I yelled through the phone.

"Wait let me clarify that he's in a fighter plane tracking down United Flight 93." She clarified "I'm calling because I heard the Twin Towers got hit. Is that true?" She asked me

"Yes it's true what are talking about?" I was confused why it wouldn't be true.

"Well mom we can't talk about that its official Military secrets. So I can't tell you. Now answer me is anyone one hurt?" She demanded

"Well Edward and Emmett are missing." I told her quietly

"W-what?" Her voice broke.

"They were inside one of the towers when it collapsed. Your sisters aren't handling it really well. And Bella fainted."

"I expected that. I have to go mom. Alec's Girlfriend needs some comforting."

"Why?" Alyssa's was such a sweet girl

"She in the same condition as me but she has a broken arm. Her parents called her telling her their plane was hijacked. Then she said she heard a woman scream and the line went dead. It's hitting really hard because her baby sister was with them." She told me

"Well go comfort her. She'll need it. And tell her I'm so sorry."

"Bye."

"Bye." The line went dead.

I put my head in my hands and cried.

I cried and prayed for Emmett.

Edward.

Alec.

Jane.

Alyssa.

And her family.

And I also cried for those who lost and who are losing their lives to this tragic accident.

"It's okay Renee. Let it out." Esme told me and cried with me.

"_Mom_!" I heard my daughter call out for me. I ran to her.

"Mom, please tell me it isn't true." She begged me. Her voice broke and so did my heart.

"I'm sorry." I told her. She cried into my arms.

"Bella remember don't stress yourself out remember? The twins?" Rosalie sat next to her rubbing her back.

"I know Rose but we didn't even get to choose the names yet!" She sobbed "We were going to do that tonight. What he doesn't make it out? What if I have to raise them by myself?"

"Bella, calm down! He and Emmett are going to make it through, they're strong and they promised not to leave us." Rose told her sternly

"Y-your right! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to say that." She babbled. Dear god she inherited my babbling.

"It's okay I know how you feel." They hugged and then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Esme yelled from inside the kitchen.

"I wonder who that is." I asked myself

Then Esme walked in with Alec next to her.

"Alec!" I ran to him and kissed my baby boy. I'm so glad he was safe.

"Mom!" He whined

"I'm sorry! I'm just so happy you're safe." I told him. "What are you doing here? I thought you were looking for a hijacked plane? Where did it hit?" I asked him

"We saw the plane it was rocking back and forth and then it turned upside down and crashed in a field in Pennsylvania. It was so… I can't find the right word right now when that plane crashed. I'd say it was horrifying." He told us

"Did you know the Pentagon got hit?" I asked him

"What?" He and Bella yelled at the same time.

"Is Jane okay? And Alyssa? Please tell me they're not dead." He asked me.

"Don't worry they're fine they said, just some cuts and burns. And Alyssa has a broken arm." His eyes widen "As I said they're fine. They were heading to the hospital before they we were done talking."

"Glad to know. So 4 commercial planes have been hijacked today. Hitting some country's most prized landmarks. Sad to know so many lives were lost to today." He told us

"Including Alyssa's family." I said flatly

"What?" He asked me.

"When I was talking to Jane before the plane hit the Pentagon Alyssa got a call from her parents saying their plane was hijacked and was cut off by a women screaming then silence." I told him

"Poor Alyssa" I Bella muttered

"I have to go she needs me. Damnit! I can't, we don't leave until tomorrow." Alec banged his fist on the coffee table.

"Hey!" Rose scolded him.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Then why are you here?" Bella asked him

"Well I told my buddy that I'll catch up with him going to crash site. I was supposed to be helping finding people in the rubble. I have to get there before dark..." He looked at his watch "I need to go now."

"Be safe and come back!" I called after he left.

"I hope they make it back." Esme said

"I do. I do too." I said watching him pull out of the driveway.

* * *

**Was it good? I used some of my expericen in this.**

**For my other story _Payback's a Bitch_ I'm rewriting it.**


End file.
